Chapter 116
is the one hundred and sixteenth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Inside the underground maximum security prison, All Might meets with All For One. All For One comments on the severe strictness of the prison he is being held in; the moment you try to scratch your back with the chair you are sitting in, all the weapons will be in your face and everything is being monitored at all times such as brain waves, vital signs. Even if one were to try and activate a Quirk, hands would be wrapped around your throat. All For One states that the underground maximum security prison is built for the complete and utter exclusion of the wicked. All For One believes that the underground maximum security prison was modeled after the Greek legend , the God of Hell and finds it to be befitting. All Might assures All For One that he will never escape nor is he getting out any time soon from this prison of hell. Moving along, All For One asks again what All Might wants. All For One questions about Gran Torino and why All Might is still wearing his costume, finding it preposterous that he is still working as a Hero. All Might comments on All For One's verbal diarrhea, to which the evil nemesis states that he hasn't had a proper conversation in a long time. All Might tells All For One the reason he is here; he wants to know the whereabouts of Tomura Shigaraki. All For One answers that he doesn't know and unlike him he has already let Tomura carry on. All Might asks what All For One was after; against all reason, he managed to keep his body alive and endured to live this long carrying out exploitation and manipulation during that time. All Might wants to know what All For One was trying to accomplish. All For One finds this discussion topic to be unproductive because even if All Might listened he would not understand since there will always be people who don't see eye to eye. All For One makes his answer simple; both he and All Might are the same. In the same way All Might aspired to be the Hero of Justice, he yearned to be the King of Evil. All For One comments that he had the power to embrace and embody the ideals of evil and as long as he could live on eternally through these ideals then no effort is too great for him. All Might asks if All For One wanted to live forever being utterly evil, then why does he need a successor. All For One finds All Might's question amusing; All For One answers that All Might took everything away from him, most importantly his body; it is only thanks to the tube he is wearing that he is able to carry on living. The nemesis of evil's ideals had become limited no thanks to All Might. All For One comments that when there is an end, they entrust their things to others; everything that has been made by humans such as houses and food is entrusted to other humans. All For One states that he is simply trying to do what everyone else has done which is why he has groomed Tomura Shigaraki to become his successor. The security inform All Might that he has three minutes left, much to All For One's disappointment as he still has much more to say. All For One had already known that the world would be shaken by All Might's retirement and wonders about the state of affairs going on in the world. The security inform All Might that All For One is completely cut off from information about the outside world and tell All Might not to give All For One any information happening right now. All For One is disappointed that All Might cannot tell him any information that is going on in the world. All For One decides to make a hypothesis; due to the anxiety caused by All Might's retirement and the Heroes' new leader Endeavor, the media is appealing to the entirety of the Hero society. On the other spectrum, sensing the growing insecurity in the world, the outcasts who don't support Heroes will rise up and take action because they think they will able to shape the way society behaves and organize among themselves. All For One assumes that Tomura will continue concealing himself for a while so that he can continue to build the League of Villains and expand their influence. All For One assumes that there is dissension among villains as well. All For One thinks that if the illustration is actually unfolding in that manner, then that is how he assumed the world would turn out to be; all of this change is due to All Might's retirement and the lie of his appearance. All For One believes that All Might will spend the rest of his life powerless and stricken by his inability to save anyone, sitting idly unable to stop the villains that are rising up. All For One asks All Might how it feels to be absolutely powerless. All Might gets up while security tell All Might to step back. All Might tells All For One not to presume everything. All Might understands that he and his successor, Izuku, are to be killed by Tomura. All Might declares that he will not die by Tomura's hands and he will never allow the future that All For One envisions to happen. All For One wonders if All Might came here to tell him that. The security inform All Might that his time is up. All Might begins walking away, telling All For One that he will smash the dark future his nemesis envisions as many times as he needs to and All For One can rot in his lowly prison cell for all eternity. The prison cell begins closing as All For One mulls over spending the rest of his life in prison. In the car, Naomasa wonders if All Might found any useful information from All For One, to which All Might tells his friend that he didn't. Naomasa comments on the long road ahead of them and assumes that Tomura will continue staying concealed for the time being. Before Naomasa can tell All Might about his interview with Hero Killer: Stain, All Might receives a message from Izuku on his phone. All Might checks the message and sees a picture of Izuku's Provisional Hero License with text saying that thanks to him he was able to take another step forward, which makes All Might happy. Naomasa and All Might continue traveling back. In the U.A Heights Alliance, inside Class 1-A's dormitory, Izuku wonders if All Might received his message. As the rest of Class 1-A comment on school starting again, Katsuki walks past Izuku and tells him that he wants to speak with him outside; Katsuki wants to speak to Izuku about his Quirk. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 116 pl:Rozdział 116